


Touch

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Query Me prompt: <i>Marvel movies, ex-Winter Soldier, have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

He was used to being touched: clinically, roughly. His Hydra handlers pushed him into the chair, pushed him into the cryo chamber, struck him when he spoke out of turn. The doctors patched him up after missions, if the serum hadn’t already healed him.

He was used to being touched: intimately, possessively. As an assassin a lot of his work happened from a distance, which was preferable, but sometimes he had to play a part to get close to his target. Seducing men, women…some touched him like they owned him, others with physical appreciation.

Steve was the first person who touched him: softly, reverently, knowingly. Steve knew him in a way he didn’t even know himself. Steve cared for him in a way no-one else ever had, even if there was no reason for him to do so.

It was just a hand, clasping his own, but he had to close his eyes against the sudden sting of tears. Had to curl his other arm around himself to try and keep from coming apart. He wasn’t used to feeling so much. Didn’t know how to express anything but anger.

“It’s okay, Buck. I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.”


End file.
